1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to picnic coolers and more particularly pertains to a new picnic cooler for carrying eating utensils along with edibles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of picnic coolers is known in the prior art. More specifically, picnic coolers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art picnic coolers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,452; U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,572; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,960; U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,695; U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,429; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,949.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new picnic cooler. The inventive device includes a base and a perimeter wall upwardly extending around the base. A tray is rested on the top edge of the perimeter wall. The back edge of the tray is hingedly coupled to the back wall of the perimeter wall. A lid is hingedly coupled to the back wall of the perimeter wall at the top edge of the perimeter wall. A handle is pivotally coupled to the side walls of the perimeter side wall. The upper face of the tray has a plurality of depressions forming compartments in the upper face of the tray.
In these respects, the picnic cooler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of carrying eating utensils along with edibles.